


A New City

by Bettiephotography



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettiephotography/pseuds/Bettiephotography
Summary: Sequel to Miraculous Musical.Marinette now 21 moves to New York City for school. Will Luka (23) follow? There are lots of songs and dance numbers which we can just pretend they are singing! Check out EllaXV on Deviantart for a pg13  version and extra scenes.





	A New City

[Marinette and Luka sit in the kitchen. Marinette's phone dings and she checks it and goes silent.]

Luka: What?

Marinette: [Quietly] I got in.

Luka: Huh?

Marinette: I got in!

Luka: Oh my god! [He runs over and hugs her.] I'm so proud of you Mari.

Marinette: I can't believe it! [Tikki and Sass fly in.]

Tikki: What's going on?

Marinette: Look. [She shows them her phone.]

Sass: Wow!

Tikki: We are going to New York!

Marinette: Yeah, we are.

Luka: What's with that face?

Marinette: Should I go?

Luka: What do you mean?

Marinette: Well with Juleka and Rose getting married, Melene having a baby and you starting your new job is now really the best time?

Luka: You won't get another opportunity to do this.

Marinette: There are plenty of schools in Paris.

Luka: Mari, we will all still be here when you get back. They don't get married until after you come back anyway, Melene will have a baby anyway and we can call every night.

Marinette: What if something happens here and you need Ladybug.

Luka: It's been 5 years since the last attack and if something did happen there are still 5 holders here, plus Alix.

Marinette: But...

Luka: If you really don't want to go you don't have to but I think you would really regret it if you didn't.

Marinette: Fine, I'll go. [He kisses her.]

Luka: I'm so proud of you my love.

Later

[Luka rolls over and puts his arm over Marinette but she's not there. He sits up and flicks the light on.]

Luka: Marinette? [He gets out of bed and goes to find her. He pokes his head around the spare room where Marinette's sewing machine sits.] Sass, where is Marinette?

Sass: Tikki's gone too.

Luka: Sass, scales slither. [He grabs his keys and heads to the roof. He checks his phone to see if she is online. He tracks her and heads off to find her. She sits on a block of flats with a notepad on her knee. He sits down next to her.]

Viperion: You okay Bug?

Ladybug: Yeah, I couldn't sleep.

Viperion: Whatcha writing?

Ladybug: It started as what I will put out but now it's lyrics for your tune.

Viperion: How long have you been out here?

Ladybug: The moon was about there. [She points]

Viperion: Let's hear it then.

I wonder (departure), Mamma Mia 2.

[She sings as they stare over the city. He puts an arm around her and she rests her head on his shoulder.]

Viperion: Let's get you home, we have a lot of things to do. [He looks down and sees that she has fallen asleep. He picks her up and she wraps her arms and legs around him and buries her face into the crook of his neck. He carries her home and puts her down in the bed.]

Airport

[Marinette, Alya, Tom, Sabine and Luka stand in the Airport.]

Sabine: Do you have everything? Where's your passport?

Marinette: Mum stop worrying.

Sabine: I'll miss you. [They hug.]

Marinette: I will call you when I get there. And I will send lots of pictures and postcards.

Tom: You will do amazing things Marinette. [She hugs her father.]

Marinette: Thanks Papa. [She turns to Alya and hugs her.]

Alya: Don't cry, we are coming over in December to see you. It's not too long away.

Marinette: I know. I love you.

Alya: Don't worry.

Marinette: You are in charge, Don't tell Chat.

Alya: I will take good care of them. [She lets go and Luka pulls her in for a hug.]

Luka: Call me when you get there.

Marinette: Will do. [He holds her hand.]

Luka: What's happened to your ring?

Marinette: I can't wear it through the metal detectors. Same with my earrings.

Luka: Ah. [She checks her watch.]

Marinette: On shoot. [She rummages In her bag and gives Luka a letter.] I'll see you all later. [She hugs them and runs off, Luka opens the letter and reads.]

Luka: MARINETTE! MARI WAIT! [He tries to call her back but she has disappeared.]

Alya: What? [He gives her the letter.] Oh. [He pulls the ring out of the envelope. Alya hugs him.] It will be okay. I will talk to her.

Luka: I was going to ask her to marry me when we went in December.

Alya: I'm sure she's just not thinking straight. Let's go get a drink.

Luka,

I love you, I always have and always will but I think we should take a break. I don't know where this will take me so I need to do this next part on my own. I'm sorry. I'll see you in December.

Marinette. Xx

[Marinette turns the corner as she hears Luka call her name. She hurries through security and rushes to the bathroom, She locks herself in a stall and breaks down into silent sobs. There is a knock on the stall door.]

Marinette: Occupied. [An unfamiliar voice talks back.]

Penni: Are you okay in there darlin?

Marinette: Yep.

Penni: Was that your boyfriend?

Marinette: Um...

Penni: I'll take that as a yes. Come out here. I saw you had a Dunbrige University pin, I'm going home to go there too. Maybe we can be friends? [Marinette comes out and looks at Penni.]

Marinette: I'm Marinette.

Penni: Penni. What happened back there?

Marinette: I broke up with my boyfriend.

Penni: Oh dear. How long?

Marinette: About 5 years.

Penni: Why?

Marinette: I don't know where this will take me and he deserves someone who will be there.

Penni: Oh. Come on, let's get you fixed up and then maybe we can see if we can change seats to sit together. My friend Zander is picking me up at the other side so you can stay with us until orientation on Monday.

Marinette: Thank you. Why are you being so nice?

Penni: When I came to Paris I had just broken things off with someone and I didn't know anybody. It was scary going to a new place so it would help to have a familiar face to help you.

Marinette: Thank you, Penni.

New York

[Marinette lies on her bed.]

Tikki: Please call him Mari.

Marinette: No. I can do this on my own.

Tikki: You know I'm right. [She floats off and Marinette sits up and goes over to the window where it's raining. An alert pings on her phone and she looks. MEMORY FROM 2 YEARS AGO TODAY. She opens it and sees a picture of Luka and Marinette on stage. She closes it and puts her phone away.]

On my own, Samantha Barks

[She watches the rain fall. She walks through to Tikki and puts a finger to her back and she turns. She nods and she picks her up, grabs her purse and they head downstairs. She transforms and hops from building to building. She walks the streets and sinks into an alley. She detransforms and Tikki cuddles into her.]

Tikki: You okay Mari?

Marinette: I don't know.

Tikki: Where are we?

Marinette: I don't know.

Tikki: Come on let's go back before you get sick.

Marinette: Okay.

Marinette's apartment

Juleka: Have you sung in the stairwells yet?

Marinette: No? Is that actually what people do?

Rose: Yeah

Alya: You could sing the new song.

Marinette: You don't want to hear that one.

Melene: Yes we do!

Marinette: Fine.

[Marinette grabs her stuff and they all sit in the service stairs. She sets her phone down in the stairwell and presses record.]

Wondering, MSMTMTS

[Her voice bounces off the walls, they sit in silence listening and when she stops recording they clap.]

Melene: Mari that was amazing.

Marinette: Thanks.

Alya: Why won't you tell him?

Marinette: I'm not doing this again Alya.

Luka's

Italic=raised voices/yelling

[Alya sits in Luka's living room. He walks in and jumps.]

Luka: ALYA! How did you get in my house?

Alya: Listen to this. [She gives him her phone and plays the song. He listens.]

Luka: What is this?

Alya: A cry for you.

Luka: No. If she wanted me she would have called.

Alya: She does you, stupid boy. That's what this is. [She grabs his wrist.]

Luka: That doesn't mean anything. It's just something we believed as kids.

Alya: Don't do this Luka. You know what it means. It hurts sometimes doesn't it.

Luka: So what if it does.

Alya: Her one does too. How long has yours hurt?

Luka: Not long.

Alya: Lies. It has hurt all the time since she left... HASN'T IT!

Luka: SO WHAT?

Alya: She hurts all the time. Not just her mark, her heart too. You have a connection more than just these! [She shakes his wrist.]

Luka: STOP! [She goes silent.] She doesn't want me. End of.

Alya: If you don't tell her she will accept the job in New York.

Luka: What job?

Alya: At a big fashion label, two-year contract that might lead to forever.

Luka: That's great. It's always been her dream. Why hasn't she accepted?

Alya: You really are stupid. [Her phone dings.] Who is it?

Luka: No one.

Alya: It's Marinette. Read me the message... READ IT.

Luka: My ladybug is burning... What do I do?

Alya: See. I'm not wrong. [She takes her phone back and pulls out a postcard.] Take it. It's from New York, Since you wouldn't come.

Luka: Wait, why didn't she?

Alya: If someone can give me a good reason to come back I will. [She walks to the door and stops in the frame.] She wants you. [She leaves]

Ellen's Stardust Diner, NYC

[They walk into Ellen's Stardust Diner.]

Benji: Hey Marinette, you're not working today.

Marinette: No, I have brought my girls (and Zander) for dinner.

Benji: Oh hello, Marinette has told me all about you. [He points to the girls.] Rose, Juleka, Alya and Melene. Where's Kagami?

Marinette: She was tied up back home.

Benji: Let me show you to your table and I will see about getting you three up to sing something.

Marinette: Thanks, Benji. [He shows them to the table and pulls Marinette aside.]

Benji: I thought the boys were coming too.

Marinette: Nino is working, Adrien is on a business trip and Ivan is taking care of Lana.

Benji: How about your boy?

Marinette: It's probably best he didn't come.

Benji: Okay, Remember my view on that.

Marinette: I won't. [She sits down.]

Benji: What can I get you for drinks?... [Back in Paris Luka sits on the couch with Sass trying to cheer him up.]

Sass: It will be okay Master.

Luka: How do you know that?

Sass: I just have a feeling. [Luka's phone rings.]

Adrien: Where are you girls?

Marinette: Remember when I took you to work with me?

Adrien: Oh yeah! Are you going to sing?

Marinette: Yeah! [Ivan joins with the baby.] Is that the baby?

Ivan: Yep, This is Lana.

Marinette: She's the cutest. I wa... [Luka's face appears on the screen and Marinette jumps.] I better go see If Benji is ready for us. [She scurries off.]

Luka: Benji?

Alya: Don't worry Luka. He's just a co-worker.

Luka: I'm not jealous.

Alya: I never said you were. [Marinette comes back.]

Marinette: They are almost ready. How are things back at home? [Kagami joins.]

Kagami: Hi Mari, You look so pretty.

Marinette: Thanks babes. I miss you.

Kagami: I'm so sorry I couldn't come, just a big presentation.

Marinette: This close to Christmas?

Kagami: Unfortunately, But I have some good news, I have a business trip to New York in April.

Marinette: Awesome.

Nino: Who are the other two?

Marinette: Oh, These are Penni and Zander. [They wave.]

Kagami: You're not replacing me are you?

Marinette: Of course not.

Melissa: We have some special guests today at Ellen's. We have three of the members from the band Kitty Section all the way from Paris lead by our very own Marinette. They have agreed to sing us something. Please give a warm NYC welcome to Rose, Juleka and Marinette. [Everyone cheers as they stand up and take mics.]

Marinette: Hey everyone are you all having a good day? [Cheers.] Great.

Mamma Mia, Mamma Mia

[They dance around the diner and sing. People clap and Alya records it and Melene points the camera at them, Luka sits in silence watching.]

Angel eyes, Mamma mia 2 

[Juleka and Rose pull Marinette around the resteraunt and Luka watches in awe. She looks amazing. I miss her so much. Should I have gone? No. She's just singing it because she liked the song, It doesn't mean anything. Does it?]

Rose: Thank you for letting us sing. [They all clap and the girls sit back down and they all praise them.]

Juleka: That was so much fun. You have the best job Mari.

Marinette: It can be tiring especially on long days after school.

Alya: What did you boys think?

Adrien: Amazing girls, I have missed hearing you all sing together.

Nino: Yeah. It's not the same without everyone together.

Ivan: It's time for this one to go to bed.

Melene: Sleep well, I will see you on Tuesday.

Ivan: See you later love.

Melene: Night. [She blows a kiss and Ivan hangs up.]

Adrien: I better go too.

Kagami: So will I. Send me pictures.

Marinette: Will do. Have fun. [They say final goodbyes and hang up.]

Nino: Are you all staying at Marinette's?

Alya: Yeah. [Benji comes over with their food.]

Benji: Oh hello. You must be Nino and Luka.

Nino: Hey dude, are you Benji?

Benji: Yep, Nice to meet you. I will go get the rest of your plates.

Marinette: Thanks Benji. [He leaves and they say goodbye to Nino.]

Benji: There you go. Can I get you anything else? [They say no.] Okay. Oh before I forget can you take my shift on Wednesday, I have an audition.

Marinette: Of course I can.

Benji: You are the best. [He gives her a hug and kisses her head.]

Marinette: Get off weirdo. [He lets go.]

Benji: If you need anything else just holler. [He walks off to attend to another table.]

Luka: I should go.

Juleka: Are you still okay to pick us up from the Airport?

Luka: Yep.

Rose: Thank you.

Luka: See you then. [They all say goodbye and he hangs up.]

Zander: What are you going to do about him?

Marinette: Nothing.

Melene: How are you going to survive when you get home?

Marinette: I'm not coming home.

Alya: WHAT?!

Marinette: I have been offered a job at a big fashion label. It's good money and I will work with big brands.

Juleka: You are leaving us?

Marinette: Not forever, it's a two-year contract.

Rose: What about the band?

Marinette: You can sing Rose.

Alya: Have you accepted yet?

Marinette: No, I was going to discuss it with you. There is nothing in Paris for me anymore.

Melene: You still have us, and your parents.

Marinette: As I said I haven't decided yet. If someone can give me a good reason to come back I will. [They all understand what she's saying.]

Marinette's apartment

[Marinette, Zander and Penni sit in Marinette's apartment. Marinette's phone rings, she answers and Alya's face pops up.]

Marinette: Hey Alya. Have you seen Luka's new song? No. Listen to it. Okay. [She opens her laptop and finds the video.] Hey there Delilah? Yeah. [She presses play and the others sit next to her. Luka is sitting with his guitar and a butterfly pick.]

Hey there Delilah, Plain White T's

[She listens in silence. Penni hugs her.]

Penni: You should call him.

Zander: It's obvious he's singing about you.

Marinette: No he's not.

Alya: New York city? Even more in love? Done with school?

Marinette: He's not. He would have called before now.

Penni: How about you record your song and put it up? It could be like a reply.

Marinette: I shouldn't.

Alya: Girl, please. I will make Ivan, Juleka and Adrien record too.

Marinette: I will think about it.

Alya: That's good enough for me.

[Marinette sits on her bed]

Marinette: Hey Jules. Hey Mari, what's up? Nothing, I have a job for you. Okay, what? There is a photo album on the shelf in the living room. I need you to send me it and a few things. What else? Um... if you look through the album it might give you some ideas. Alya can help. Things that mean something. What have you got planned? A music video. That will be good. I will see what I can do. Thanks. I'll transfer the money. Don't worry Please don't tell Luka though. I won't I promise. Thank you, say hi to Rose for me. Will do Bye. Bye.

Luka's

[Juleka and Alya walk into Luka's and split up Juleka goes to the bookshelf. She looks through but can't find anything. Alya calls her and she goes into Juleka's room where Marinette's stuff is all in boxes. They look through them.]

Juleka: I'm glad he didn't throw it away.

Alya: He wouldn't have, he still loves her Jules. Found it! [She pulls out the album and they sit on the floor and look through it and make notes. Alya pulls out more stuff to send to her and comes to a little box, she opens it and gasps.] We need to send this.

Juleka: You sure? It might hurt her too much.

Alya: I'm sure.

Juleka: Okay. Where will we find the rest of the stuff?

Alya: The bakery.

Marinette's apartment

[Marinette comes into the living room holding a big box. She sets it down in front of Penni and opens it.]

Marinette: Oh.

Zander: You can do this Mare.

Penni: You will be okay. [She pulls out some clothes and snacks which she puts to the side, She takes out an object wrapped in paper. She unwraps it.] Ooh that's pretty.

Marinette: I got that when we went on a road trip. [She unwraps the mask and the paper butterfly falls out.]

Zander: What about that?

Marinette: We were invited to a ball and decided that instead of telling the boys what we were wearing, we gave them clues. This was mine. Hold on and I will show you the pictures. [She takes out the album and flicks through the pages she tells the stories behind some of them and they listen. She pulls out a microphone, a hairpin and a small box. She sits with it in her hand.]

Penni: What's that?

Marinette: I don't know.

Zander: Open it!

Marinette: I'm not sure.

Penni: Go on. [She opens it and makes a small squeak as it drops to the floor. She puts her hands over her face and sits. The ring rolls and lands next to Penni's feet, she picks it up.] This is so pretty, what's the story behind this?

Zander: Mare? What's wrong? [Marinette is shaking. Zander puts a hand on her shoulder.]

Penni: We can put it away. 

Marinette: A...at the ball, he found me in the garden and we danced. He was going to give it to me then but Chloe was Akumatised and he didn't. That night after we all got home we were sitting in bed and he gives it to me. I wore it every day until I left it with him at the airport.

Penni: Oh Mare. [She hugs her.] We don't have to use it. You can throw it into the Hudson and forget about it.

Marinette: No. I can do this.

Zander: When was that? 

Marinette: Oh. [She smiles slightly.] It was a surprise for my 18th birthday. We went to the beach and it rained all day so we sat in Luka's car and eat ice cream waiting for it to clear. We decided to just go in and we were freezing.

Penni: I have never seen you smile like that. [She points to the picture of the hero team all sitting in the car and laughing.] What were you like before coming here? [Mariette stands up.]

She used to be mine, Waitress 

Later

[Luka sits in his room on his laptop. He gets a notification.]

Luka: She's posted a new song?

Sass: Watch it! [He opens the video link.]

One of us-Mamma Mia 2

[{They pass-to know) It opens on her looking at old photos sitting at her desk. The camera follows her as a one-take kind of thing. He can't see the photos but recognises the album. How did she get that? She starts to sing over the photos, she closes it and holds the photo book close and stands up, a postcard falls out and she puts the book down and turns it over. He recognises it as the postcard they got when they went to the beach. She makes her way to the bed and sits on the end. (One of-else instead) The camera switches to above her as she falls back onto the bed and lies on her back clutching the postcard to her chest. (One of-at all) She turns to her side and camera switches to face her. (I saw- and misconceiving) Camera switches to following as she gets up and pulls a box out from under her bed and opens it. She starts to pull stuff out. Mask from the ball, microphone, things from their past. (That's how-to know) She pulls out a ring box and opens it, she picks it out and tears start to flow. He gasps, it's the promise ring. (One of-instead) She falls back onto her bed and clutches It in her hand. The camera changes to above her as she falls. Luka goes to wipe a tear but only touches the screen. (One of-fin) She packs the stuff away and puts it back. She goes to the window and sits in the sill. She looks at her wrist.]

Marinette: Hey Kitties, As many of you will know I am in New York at fashion school. I should introduce you to these strangers with me. This is Penni who filmed and edited this video. And this is Zander, he directed the video. Thank you for all the support on Kitty Sections last few songs. We had so much fun filming and exploring New York. There should be a vlog out soon. I miss Paris and the rest of my family so much. I should be back in time for the July concert. I hope to see you all there. [The video ends and Luka opens a new tab.]

Sass: We are going to her, aren't we?

New York

[Luka steps out of the tube. He makes his way up to the street.]

Luka: Wow.

Sass: It's awesome here. It's changed so much. [Luka pulls out his phone and calls Alya.]

Luka: Alya? Hey Luka, what's up? I'm in New York. What!? I'm in New York. Why are you there? Marinette. Ah, I see. Where is she? She should be at home. I will send you her address. Thank you. Luka... Yeah? Don't hurt her. I won't I promise. [She hangs up and sends Luka Marinette's address. He puts it into his GPS and they walk down the streets.]

Sass: Be careful with your words.

Luka: I will. I spent the last 8 hours thinking of what to say. [They walk down and up the stairs of an apartment block.] 2B... [He hesitates.]

Sass: What are you waiting for?

Luka: What if she doesn't want to see me?

Sass: I promise she does. [Sass flies up and pushes the buzzer.]

{The buzzer goes off in Marinette's apartment, where Marinette is getting ready to go out.}

Marinette: Tikki can you see who it is?

Tikki: Yep. {She flies over to the window and looks out. She gasps and flies to the buzzer} Come in.

Marinette: Who was it?

Tikki: You'll see.

[Luka and Sass climb the stairs and Luka stands at the door.]

Sass: Are you ready for this?

Luka: Yes [He knocks on the door and both of their tattoos tingle.]

Marinette: Strange. [She opens the door and gasps.] Luka?

Luka: Wow.

Marinette: What are you doing here?

Luka: I still love you Marinette. I always have and the song... [Neighbour opens his door.]

Neighbour: Hello Marinette, Who is this?

Marinette: This is Luka.

Neighbour: Why is he here? I thought you ended things.

Marinette: Who told you that?

Neighbour: It doesn't matter. Are we still on for tomorrow?

Marinette: I never agreed to anything.

Neighbour: One day. See you later then. [He goes down the stairs to the front door.]

Marinette: Come in?

Luka: Sure. [They go in and sit on the couch Tikki takes Sass off to the kitchen.] What's his deal?

Marinette: He keeps asking me out, a bit like Chat did but without the jokes and creepier.

Luka: He's good looking why don't you go out with him?

Marinette: I'm still in love with you. [Pause] I'm sorry for everything.

Luka: I'm sorry too. I should have put up more of a fight for you.

Marinette: I shouldn't have even suggested it.

Luka: What's wrong?

Marinette: I still can't believe you are here... Wait. How much did the ticket cost?

Luka: It doesn't matter.

Marinette: When do you go home?

Luka: Tomorrow evening.

Marinette: Where are you staying?

Luka: Can we stay here?

Marinette: I'm not going to throw you out on the street am I?

Luka: Let's forget we took a break. Can we just pick up where we left off?

Marinette: What break? [He chuckles.]

Tikki: You might want to cancel Penni and Zander.

Marinette: Oh yeah. [She grabs her phone and types a message.]

Luka: I'm sorry were you going out?

Marinette: It's okay, we were going to some party and to be honest I didn't really want to go. Plus [She puts her phone down.] I would rather spend time with you.

Luka: I've missed you.

Marinette: I've missed you too.

Later

[They stand on the roof of Marinette's apartment block looking over the city.]

Marinette: This is where I sit most nights. It's not as good as the garden at home but it's close.

Luka: It's beautiful.

Marinette: Want to dance?

Luka: What?

Marinette: Dance?

Luka: Okay.

Only us, DEH

[They dance around the roof. The song ends and Luka kisses her.]

Marinette: I'm glad you came.

Luka: So am I. I'm sorry about ruining your plans.

Marinette: It's okay, I am having more fun here than I would have at the party.

Luka: You still got to dance.

Marinette: I don't think I would have done much dancing.

Luka: What are you up to tomorrow?

Marinette: Nothing. I was going to crash at Zander's place and probably sleep most of the day.

Luka: How about we go sightseeing? There are still lots of pages left in the book.

Marinette: We will need to stop by and borrow Penni's pass.

Luka: It will be nice to meet your friends.

Marinette: Let's go find some food. They do amazing burgers here.

Luka: Sounds good.

The next morning

[Marinette and Luka step out of the door and Marinette feels something crunch under her feet.]

Marinette: Not again! [She picks up the flowers and walks over to her neighbour's door. She pounds on it and he opens it. She thrusts the flowers back to him.] Stop. I have a boyfriend and even if I didn't I wouldn't want to go out with a stalker. Once more and I'm calling the police. [She walks back to Luka and as they walk away she slips her hand into his.]

Luka: Where are we going?

Marinette: Penni's, but first we need to buy you an underground pass. [They make their way to the stop and ride the underground to Penni's station.]

Luka: It's freezing here.

Marinette: It's late January love. At least you brought your big jacket. [They spot Penni and go over to her.] You look rough Pen.

Penni: I think I had a little too much last night. Hello? [She looks at Marinette, confused.]

Luka: I'm Luka.

Penni: I know who you are. Is this why you cancelled?

Marinette: Yeah. Did you have a good time?

Penni: Nah. Zander threw up and we went home.

Marinette: How did you get so drunk then?

Penni: I don't know. [She hands over the card.]

Marinette: Thank you.

Penni: Half off most tourist attractions.

Marinette: Yep. Are you not going into work today?

Penni: Not in this state.

Marinette: Go home and get some rest. I'll come by later.

Penni: Okay. See you. [She walks off and Marinette puts the card into her purse.]

Luka: Where do you want to go first?

Concert hall

[Marinette's first concert when she comes home from fashion school]

Marinette: Thank you all for coming, you...

Luka: Actually I have one last special surprise song for you. [He puts his guitar down and offers his hand to her.] Want to dance?

Marinette: What are you up to? [She takes his hand and Adrien, Juleka and Ivan play.]

All of me, John legend.

[Marinette cries as they dance. He wipes her tears. The song ends.]

Luka: I love you, Mari. I always have and always will. We took a break when you went to school in New York all I thought about was how much I loved you and every time I looked at the stuff you left behind in our house or in the morning when I rolled over to see your empty side of the bed all I thought was how much I missed you, so I bought a ticket and flew to see you. I bought a ring from a market on my way down, but in the excitement of seeing you again, I forgot all about it. When I went home it was still in my bag. I was repacking my bag at the airport when I saw it. Then and there I made the promise to myself that when you came home we would spend the rest of our lives together. You have been home for a month and these have been some of the best weeks of my life. I couldn't decide when to ask you this but now seems as good a time as any. [He kneels down and everyone is silent.] Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?

Marinette: Of course I will. [They kiss and everyone cheers and claps.]

Church

[The doors open and Alya, Penni, Kagami and Rose walk down the aisle. Luka stands at the front in a suit with Adrien, Nino, Zander and Juleka. The Kwamis sit out of sight. Marinette and Tom walk through the doors and everyone awes. Luka starts to cry and as Marinette joins him at the front she pulls a tissue out. He laughs and takes it.]

Luka: I love you.

Marinette: I love you too. [The ceremony goes on]

Minister: I understand you have written your own vows. Luka, would you like to go first?

Luka: Okay. Marinette, Do you remember when we were young and we took care of Green? [She nods] It was 1 am and I awoke to the sound not of a baby crying but of you singing to him. All I could think whilst seeing you standing there with him in your arms was that this is how I wanted to wake up every morning and then I knew I would spend the rest of my life with you. Every morning I drag you out the bed and we get ready to go to work. Every night you come home and say the same thing when you walk through the door. Even though you may have had a bad day you have a smile on your face. I love my clumsy, key loosing, feisty butterfly girl. Today, I promise to be your navigator and sidekick in all of life's adventures. I promise to be your best friend, Sorry Alya, [They laugh.] and your husband. I promise you that you'll never have to face the world alone. I promise to be there to catch you if you should stumble, carry you over every hurdle, and fall in love with you every day. [Marinette wipes tears away. He offers her the tissue but she pulls out another one] Where are you getting these? [The guests laugh]

Marinette: Pocket.

Minister: Marinette?

Marinette: I didn't know how to write this so instead, I wrote a song. Music brought us back together so I thought a song would be appropriate. I love you more than I could ever say. I vow to always protect you from harm and to stand with you in any fight you face. [She turns to the pianist and nods. She plays.]

My love, My life. Mamma Mia 2

[Everyone cries and Marinette wipes Luka's tears. They clap.]

Luka: That was beautiful.

Minister: Luka do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Luka: I do.

Minister: Marinette, Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Marinette: I do.

Minister: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. [Luka pulls Marinette close and they kiss. The guests cheer.]

Concert hall

[They stand on the stage, having just finished a song.]

Marinette: Since we make big announcements and stuff through song at our concerts. We thought that it would only be fitting to do one for this. I wrote this years ago and I have changed a few words. It was also a surprise song and we have everyone here so I need Alya, Melene and Kagami up on the stage with their babies and everyone off their instruments as I have something you will want to see. Please try not to make too much noise as we do have little kids here and you will see why in a minute. [They all move and Luka pulls something wrapped in paper from his pocket and gives it to Marinette.]

I've been waiting for you. Mama mia 2.

[They all stand together in the middle of the stage. Marinette sings and when it comes to I'll be a good mum, she unwraps a pregnancy test and holds it up on Mum. The crowd is silent and everyone on stage hugs Marinette and Luka as she keeps singing whilst crying.]

Alya: Why didn't you tell me?

Marinette: We wanted it to be a surprise.

Adrien: When?

Marinette: The baby is due on September 14th.

Kagami: This is awesome.

Melene: Do you know the gender?

Luka: Not yet.

Ivan & Melene's toddler: [Pointing to Marinette] Baby. [She picks him up and spins him around.]

Marinette: Yes a baby. You are so clever.

Juleka: I call cool Aunt.

Alya: HEY!

Luka and Marinette's

[Marinette and Luka sit in the bathroom.]

Luka: How much longer?

Marinette: 30 seconds.

Luka: Okay, If we don't get it this time we can try again.

Marinette: What if it never happens?

Luka: It will and if not we can always push Alya and Nino off the Eiffel tower and we get our godchildren.

Marinette: That is a valid point.

Tikki: I have a good feeling about this Mari. [The timer goes off and Marinette jumps. She grabs them and gives one to Luka, the Kwamis sit on their masters shoulders.]

Luka: Okay, 3...2...1. [They turn them over and Marinette gasps.] It's positive.

Marinette: So is mine. We are going to have a baby.

Luka: We are going to have a baby! [They kiss and the Kwamis zoom around.]

Sass: A BABY!

Tikki: You know what this means.

Marinette: No Ladybugging.

Luka: I think it's best we wait to tell people.

Marinette: Yeah. I will make an appointment tomorrow at the doctors. 

Visitor room

[Gabriel is escorted into the visitor room. He sits across from an aged up Marinette and Adrien.]

Gabriel: Hello son. [Adrien doesn't reply.]

Marinette: Let's make this quick. [She puts down some papers.] We need your signature to renovate and sell the mansion.

Gabriel: Why should I? You got me locked up.

Marinette: You know?

Gabriel: It wasn't hard to work out.

Marinette: That's not what we are discussing and frankly now isn't the time.

Gabriel: I'm not signing that.

Adrien: Why not? You are never going back to it and it's costing too much for no one to be in there.

Gabriel: I can hope.

Marinette: You sent out butterflies before you were arrested. One of which got Ladybug and another you didn't tell them about.

Gabriel: I didn't know that would happen. [Marinette laughs.]

Marinette: Oh really?

Do what you gotta do, Desendants 3

[Mal's parts are distributed between Adrien and Marinette depending on the lyrics.]

Adrien: So will you sign it?

Gabriel: What are your plans with it?

Marinette: There is an organisation with the help of AVSI are wanting to buy and renovate it.

Gabriel: There's no chance of me getting out?

MArinette: No.

Gabriel: Fine. [He takes the papers and reads. He signs and pushes them back over. She puts them in her bag.]

Marinette: Thank you.

Gabriel: How are things outside? [Adrien looks at Marinette who nods slightly.]

Adrien: Good. Marinette co-runs the new label with me which is even more successful than the Agreste brand.

Gabriel: How about your personal life? Are you still with Miss Tsurugi?

Adrien: Yes, we got married last October.

Gabriel: I always knew you would do well son. [The guard comes back in.]

Marinette: Thank you Mr Agreste. [They stand up, Marinette inhales and puts a hand to her bump.]

Adrien: What?

Marinette: We have to go. [Adrien signs them out as Marinette goes to the bathroom. They get into the car.]

Adrien: What's going on?

Marinette: My water broke.

Adrien: WHAT!? [He starts to panic.] What do we do? 

Marinette: Hospital you dumb cat. [She pulls her phone out to text Luka and her parents who are in Germany.]

Later.

[Alya, Juleka, Rose, Kagami and Adrien sit in the waiting room. Luka comes around the corner and they jump up.] 

Alya: How is she? 

Luka: She's fine. 

Kagami: How's the baby? 

Luka: A perfect, healthy, baby girl. [Rose hugs Luka.] 

Adrien: Are you okay Luka? 

Luka: Amazing. Do you want to see them? 

Rose: YEAH! [He takes them down to the room.]

Luka: You need to be calm and quiet. [He opens the door and they file in. Alya sits on the bed.]

Marinette: Hey guys. 

Juleka: How are you?

Marinette: Tired. 

Rose: Is that the baby?

Marinette: Yeah. [They crowd around and look at the baby.]

Adrien: She looks like an alien.

Luka: You should have seen her before. 

Alya: Elija looked like that too when he was born. 

Kagami: What's her name? 

Marinette: Beatrice Raie Couffaine. 

Juleka: Beatrice, like Nana? 

Marinette: Want to hold her Juleka? [She passes the baby over and Juleka holds her.]

Juleka: Hello Beatrice. I'm your favourite auntie. 

Kagami: I think I am her favourite. 

Marinette: Thank you all for being here. 

Alya: Of course we would be here and if you need anything just call us. 

Marinette: I love you guys. 

Adrien: Beatrice is beautiful. Kagmi can we have one?

Kagami: Not right now honey. [They laugh. Marinette's phone rings.]

Marinette: Hey guys. 

Penni: How are you both? Is the baby okay?

Marinette: Calm down. We are all okay. [She turns the phone around.]

Zander: Hey guys. [They wave and Juleka gives Beatrice back to Marinette.] 

Penni: She is so cute. What's her name?

Luka: Beatrice. 

Zander: Aww. We are coming out in November to see you. 

Marinette: That will be nice. How's everything your side?

Penni: Great. We will let you go, we just wanted to see the baby. 

Marinette: Okay, Bye. [They hang up and Luka puts Beatrice in the cot.]

ALya: We best go too. When will you be out?

Marinette: Tomorrow hopefully. 

Alya: Okay. If you need anything just call me. 

Marinette: I will. [They say goodbye and leave.] 

Adrien: It's crazy that 10 hours ago we were in jail. 

Marinette: I know. I blame your father for making her come early. 

Kagami: Come on Adrien. [He kisses her head.] 

Adrien: See you later Buggy. 

Marinette: Bye. [They leave and Luka sits on the bed next to her.] 

Luka: Would you ever think we would have a baby at 25? 

Marinette: I don't know. I still feel like a kid.

Luka: Well we have on now. 

Marinette: I know. 

Luka: And we have friends and family who can help. I'm sure Melene can help you with anything.

Marinette: Yeah, She had a baby right out of high school and they are both doing okay. 

Luka: We will be okay love. [He hugs her.]

Marinette: Yeah we will.


End file.
